Blind
by XBellaAndEdwardFanX
Summary: Ok. Sasuke Uchiha finds out Itachi  his older brother  has a daughter. What will happen next? Will he kill her? Use her? Or treat her like family? What will happen when Team Kakashi comes to the village that he is at?
1. Prolouge

**Thank you for reading my 1****st**** Naruto fanfiction! Please send your opinion. REVIEWS PLEASE! Thank you. Hope you like it. **

** Enjoy! **

Prologue

Hello, I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I was once part of the Fire Nation. I was in the village called the Leaf Village. It has been three years since I left. I went to Orochimaru for power, so I can kill my older brother. My older brother was named Itachi Uchiha. At one time I didn't hate him so much. But ever since that day I have always hated him. I left the village in the leaf because I needed power to kill him. But there is one thing I never knew that Itachi had.

_On one day, Orochimaru had taken me to a village called Eclipser. Eclipser was a powerful village that was special to Orochimaru because he ruled it. So I'm amusing he was searching for a new student. Well I was almost correct. But not really. This was very shocking. Anyways as we entered the village I notice that this village had many young ninjas that were interesting. Some were pretty pathetic in my opinion. But others were very interesting that caught my eye and Orochimaru's. _

_As we entered into the training ground area of Eclipser Village, I saw one young girl that was very talented. She had bright blue blues eyes yet they were dark at the same time. Then there was her ivory skin. It was very beautiful for a girl that was a ninja. Usually saw young girls that had terrible ugly skin. But this girl was actually very pretty. Anyways the girl had long dark brown hair. She had a pink and black hairclip on the right side of her hair. She was wearing a summer blue short-sleeve top with a black vest. She also wore a tanned skirt with shorts under it. I'm assuming. She also had black military boots. But she was also wearing black eye liner under her eye lid. She had dark blue eye shadow on as well._

_Anyways as we entered the area I saw this girl practicing her fighting techniques with a teacher. The teacher was known as Kimoushi. Kimoushi served Orochimaru in the past before he joined this village. Kimoushi was a great ninja. But of course he retired from serving Orochimaru. Anyways, This girl that he was training was very fast and quick. She strikes him so well that she almost perfected the technique. But she didn't because she was still not paying attention to her sensi's movements. Kimouri saw her weakeness and quickly makes his move. First he blocked her attack and secondly he flipped on the ground and lastly she hit the ground hard. _

"_BAM!"_

" _Kira you are still not watching my movements. You need to concentrate more on that. Take a break while I speak to Orochimau." Kimouri told her with disappointment._

_The girl that was named Kira looked at her sensi and just nodded. She then looked at Orochimaru and I. She glared at the both of us for some reason. I didn't understand why. But oh well._

_ …_

" _Its good to see Kimouri. I see you're a sensi to a talented girl." Orochimaru said with a smirked. Kimouri turned to look at Orochimaru. "Why are you here?" He asked as he approached us. Orochimaru chuckled evilly. "Well this is my village and I'm searching for a new student that could learn from Sasuke and I." He explained with a wide smile as he eyes Kimouri's student. That's when Kimouri turned everything down. This was foolish. _

"_You can't have her. You can't and won't have Kira." Kimouri told him. Orochimaru chuckled. "Its not your choice. She is in my village. Give us a good reason why I shouldn't take her." Kimouri hesitated as he looked at us. But more at me than anything. He sighed lowly. "Well… I have a good reason." He said. _

"_What reason?"_

" _This girl that you think you want is Jennifer Jenner and Itachi Uchiha's daughter." He announced._

_**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading. Please send me your reviews. Chapter 1 and two will be up very soon! Thanks again for reading. REVIEWS PLEASE! Send me your opinion. **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**XBelleandEdwardfanx**_

_**Aka**_

_**Kira**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading. Please send me your reviews. Chapter two will be up very soon! Thanks again for reading. REVIEWS PLEASE! Send me your opinion. **_

** Chapter One**

As we stood in the training grounds of Eclipser Village, I stared at Kimoushi in shock and in disgust. I knew very well that Itachi wouldn't have a relationship with someone and have a child. He doesn't have a heart to be a father. He killed the entire Uchiha Clan with no guilt. He didn't care that he killed everyone. There was no way that this girl named Kira would be my brother's daughter.

But there's one thing that doesn't make sense to me. Why would Kimoushi make something up like this? Kimouri wasn't the type of person that would lie about something like this. He always told the truth when he served Orochimaru. But what if this village had showed him to lie, so he could get his way. Hmmm. This was very confusing. None of what he said makes sense.

_**…**__.._

"Kimoushi there is no way that Itachi had a daughter with someone. He killed the entire Uchiha Clan mercifully. Itachi doesn't even have a good kind heart to love." Orochimaru finally said after a few minutes have passed. Kimoushi looked at Orochimaru and sighed. "What you're saying is part true Orochimaru. Itachi did kill the entire Uchiha Clan except for Sasuke. But there's one thing you don't know nothing about." Kimouri told him very firmly.

Orochimaru suddenly glared at Kimoushi. "Are you saying that I don't have all the information? What is this one information I don't have?" He asked angry. "The one thing you never knew is that Itachi does have a heart. Jennifer Jeaner got a hold of Itachi's heart and they were together for fours before he had joined an organization." He explained rather quickly. Orochimaru looked Kimoushi and sighed. "If you're so sure. Then prove it. Make her use her Sharingan." He told him.

_**…**__.._

Kimoushi hesitated at first. He sighed and turned around and looked Kira. Kira was on the green grass relaxing. But when she saw him turn and look at her, she automatically stood up and waited for him to at something.

"Kira, I want you to use your Sharingan and show Orochimaru and Sasuke." Kimoushi told her. She looked upset. He never asked her to show anyone her _supposed gift_. She never even used inside the Village. But on Missions she used it. Never in the village. She sighed. She silently closed her eyes for a few minutes. Then she reopened them and there it was….

"Orochimaru do you have anymore comments about Kira?" Kimoushi asked.


End file.
